20,000 Digi-Leagues Under Crazy
by Darkrealmist v.2
Summary: Motomiya Daisuke takes advantage of Armadimon's new Armour Evolution to enliven his relationship with Takaishi Takeru. [Set during Digimon Adventure 02. Established Daisuke x Takeru]


20,000 Digi-Leagues Under Crazy

Author's Note: Set immediately after episode 16 of _Digimon Adventure 02_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

Motomiya Daisuke takes advantage of Armadimon's new Armour Evolution to enliven his relationship with Takaishi Takeru.

* * *

Today had been a busy day. After the exit of their senior, Kido Jo, the next generation of Chosen Children and veterans Yagami Hikari and Takaishi Takeru dilly-dallied in the Digital World to celebrate Hida Iori's acquisition of the Digimental of Sincerity.

Motomiya Daisuke was giving an impassioned speech as the others listened to his latest harebrained scheme. V-mon played backup.

"This is a reckless misuse of my new Digimental! I'll have no part in it!" Iori blasted.

Takeru didn't mince words, equally unimpressed. "I'm with Iori-kun. This is the worst idea you've ever come up with, and you're a one-man bad idea factory."

"A boat ride under the sea! How does that even qualify?" Daisuke caviled.

"Genius, we almost died of suffocation on an oil rig, and your first thought once we escape MegaSeadramon is to dive _back_ in the water?" Inoue Miyako scolded.

"It's romantic…in Daisuke-kun's own sort of way, I suppose."

The three sensible kids among them choked.

"Hikari-chan! You too?"

"Then it's settled! If Hikari-chan says we're a go, conversation's over! Hurry up and evolve, so we can get this show on the road!"

"Leave it to me, dagya!"

 _Stupendous._

A bit more nudging from Daisuke and Armadimon, the latter who proved pliable to the promise of Chu x 2 Jelly, and a stubborn Iori folded, presenting his D-3. "Ten minutes. That's it!"

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Iori-sama," their goggled leader hooted.

"Digimental Up!"

A sudsy brume encased Iori's Digimon.

"Armadimon, Armour Evolve!"

The armadillo sprouted a saw-toothed tusk and dorsal, pectoral, and caudal fins.

"Whirling Sincerity, Submarimon!"

Daisuke boarded through the hatch on the aquatic Digimon's aft side, patting what little area remained. "Hop in!"

"Takeru-san, I think you need to invest in a snorkel," Iori advocated.

"I think I need to invest in another boyfriend."

Patamon flapped his ears and flew off the roost on his human's hat.

"This won't end well," Hawkmon prognosticated.

"No question, indeed," Tailmon added. Her opinion differed from Hikari's.

Huffing, the blond bowed to the youngest in forgiveness, before climbing into the cockpit and lying prone beside his bumptious beau.

Submarimon's hull sealed shut. The narwhal swam. Daisuke manned the controls.

They descended deeper and deeper beneath the Net Ocean.

Ideally, now would be a good time to soak up the marine panorama: the colourful multihued fish, variegated coral, spewing steam vents, and sunken ships. However, it was cramped as can be. The fifth-graders' legs were jumbled together, and neither of them could budge without smooshing against the glass. Takeru wasn't claustrophobic, but being marooned at the bottom of an unlit abyss was no cakewalk. He didn't know what Hikari was aiming at. This was the very antithesis of romantic.

Somehow, the ocean madness eluded Daisuke entirely. He had the gall to make a move on Takeru in that tight enclosure, worming an arm over his shoulder, and puckering kissy lips.

"Idiot! Watch where you're driving!" Takeru yelled, confiscating the deviating joysticks and veering hard a-starboard to shunt an incoming rock face.

"Submarimon!"

"I'll handle it, dagya! Oxygen Homing!" He fired invisible torpedoes.

Aground, a tremor shook the Chosen Children and their Digimon. A detonation reverberated off the coast, dispersing rain over the island.

Submarimon breached the surface, drifting on the riptide until he beached upside down on the sand, his stubby feet futilely paddling the air. His pilot door slid open, and Daisuke and Takeru fell out.

Iori ran to his partner.

"Well, that was fast!" Miyako wiped her glasses.

"Minor setback!" Daisuke straightened his blazer. "A few more test drives, and I'll sweep Takeru off his feet!"

Arguably already swept off his feet, Takeru clunked him. "DON'T PRESS YOUR LUCK!"

As Daisuke reeled and tended to the lump left by his boyfriend's fist, Hikari laughed and declared her experiment a success. The only way through that thick skull of his was a literal bump on the head.

"Let's call it a day. When we get back, you can take Takeru-kun somewhere normal!"


End file.
